<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The endings of Henry Stickmin but with a few twists by Shaymin_Skyforce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173156">The endings of Henry Stickmin but with a few twists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce'>Shaymin_Skyforce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Capital Gains Ending | CG (Henry Stickmin), Cleaned 'em Out Ending | CEO (Henry Stickmin), Free Man Ending | FM (Henry Stickmin), Fused endings, Hints of Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Jewel Baron Ending | JB (Henry Stickmin, Little Nest Egg Ending | LNE (Henry Stickmin), M/M, Master Bounty Hunter Ending | MBH (Henry Stickmin), My alternate universe, Pardoned Pals Ending | PP (Henry Stickmin), Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, So many tags, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Stickmin Space Resort Ending | SSR (Henry Stickmin), Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin), Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), too many to name - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's the Henry Stickmin endings but they are fused with other endings. Not all of them but most are. And the chapters will take place after the ending. Also this is my Alternate Universe. And make sure you read the author's note so you know what the fusion is if it is a fusion. Like I said not all the endings are fused together.</p><p>(Also if you feel inspired by any of these endings that I made feel free to make your own interpretations of them. Just make sure you give credit. And have fun making them. And send me a link too).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valiant Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This ending is a fusion of Valiant Hero and Triple Threat. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry gasped as he woke up. He took in a shuddering breath in a attempt to calm himself down. After a few moments he let tears run down his face. This was the third time this week that he had the same nightmare. The third time this week he had watched Charles die in the explosion. He reached up to wipe away the tears only for more to fall. In his blurry vision he managed to grab his phone that was on the night stand. With one hand he kept trying to wipe his tears away and with the other opened up his messages.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one person Henry could talk to. He regrets waking her up in the middle of the night but he really needed someone to talk with. So with a shaky hand he messaged his friend Ellie.</p><p> </p><p>H: 'Hey...'</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments she responded.</p><p> </p><p>E: 'Hey Henry. Are you ok?'</p><p> </p><p>E: '...Did you have that nightmare again?'</p><p> </p><p>H: 'Yes...'</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the line Ellie frowned. It had been 6 weeks since their group took down the Toppat Clan's space station. 6 weeks since Charles met his tragic end. Ellie knew that Charles was very important to Henry. Charles was his first true friend. Henry never had many friends growing up so that's why he was so attached to her and Charles. So when Charles died Henry was crushed. It wasn't very long after that day that he had nightmares of his death. Ellie knew that something was wrong when she and the General went to visit him.</p><p> </p><p>His hair was a mess, his eye red from crying and lack of sleep, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. When he told her and the General about his nightmares they both tried to comfort him in their own ways. The General allowed him to stay home instead of taking on missions and he would occasionally visit. Ellie would also visit and she gave Henry her number in case he wanted to talk. If she wasn't busy she would stay over and they would sometimes go out to eat. </p><p> </p><p>Ellie looked back at her messages to reply.</p><p> </p><p>E: 'Do you want me to come over?'</p><p> </p><p>Henry was silent for a few moments before responding.</p><p> </p><p>H: 'Yes...'</p><p> </p><p>Ellie sadly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>E: 'Alright. I'm on my way.'</p><p> </p><p>Ellie quickly got dressed. She put on a dark red t-shirt, some ripped blue jeans, some white socks, brown boots, and a light brown jacket. Then she was out the door. Her house wasn't too far from Henry's apartment since they lived in the same part of town. His apartment being a few minute walk from hers. When she got there she gently knocked on the door. She heard shuffling through the door indicating that Henry was laying in bed. After about a minute he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Henry was a mess. He looked so tired. Perhaps that was the reason he forgot to put on his eyepatch. But even without the eyepatch he still had his left eye closed. There wasn't a scar or anything so Ellie wondered why he wears the eyepatch to cover up nothing. But that wasn't important right now. She gave Henry a hug and Henry slowly hugged her back. After they broke the hug Henry allowed Ellie into his apartment. Ellie sat on his couch while Henry closed the door. Then he made his way to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments. Neither knowing what to say. Then Ellie spoke up. "Do you want to visit his grave?" Henry turned to look at Ellie before looking down at his hands to sign. 'Yes.' Ellie nodded before she pulled Henry into another hug. "We can go in the morning. Alright?" Henry nodded before returning the hug. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Ellie had driven the motorcycle she stole from The Wall with Henry hanging on. They drove all they way to where Charles's grave was. Henry had brought some kind of case with him. Saying something like "To honor him." which Ellie wasn't sure what he meant but figured she would find out soon. And after 30 minutes they finally made it to The Government's base. Ellie had parked the bike just outside the main entrance after Henry got off. </p><p> </p><p>They walked through base to get to his grave. Other soldiers looked at them with looks of sadness and curiosity. Mostly because of the case Henry carried on his back. Once they reached his grave Ellie stood away as Henry walked closer to it. A sad smile growing on his face. After a moment of staring at his grave Henry took off the case and placed it on the ground. He opened it to reveal a keyboard. He picked it up as he put it on the stand.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he began to play. Ellie watched with amazement as she didn't know Henry could play. And the song was wonderful. As she listened she now understood what Henry had said earlier. He made this song for Charles. Ellie wasn't the only one entranced by this song. Some of the solders that heard the music stopped what they were doing just to listen. Even General Galeforce. And if Henry could see Charles was there listening to him and smiling.</p><p>(This is the song Henry is playing:<br/>
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Lpz7MUEY7hc<br/>
Just without the lyrics)</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later Ellie had left as she felt like Henry needed some alone time. And Henry had sat there looking at Charles's grave. He had put his keyboard away and the case laid right next to him. After playing that song for Charles he now feels at peace. Henry was truly smiling. After getting up from his position he grabbed his case and put it back around his back. He then walked closer to the grave before he kneeled down and gently put his hand on it. </p><p> </p><p>Then in a quiet whispery voice he said "I love you Charles." Then he stood up and turned to leave. However after taking a few steps he stopped as he felt like someone had just hugged him from behind. But as soon as the feeling came it was gone. He turned to look behind him only to see nothing there. So he turned to leave only to stop again as he thought he heard Charles's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pardon Revenged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is a fusion of the Pardon Pals ending and the Revenged ending. I hope you enjoy. And I'll be honest I didn't actually know Henry dies in the Revenged ending until recently. I feel pretty dumb. I guess it's because of my head cannon/AU where I believed that he doesn't die but I don't know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry wasn't sure what he was expecting when he lost consciousness on the hill. But he was certain that he was gonna die. He was wrong. He lost consciousness soon after he sat on that hill as he stared at the blue sky that was slowly getting covered by the smoke caused by the Toppat Clan's airship crashing into the rocket and starting a fire. After he lost consciousness he wondered in darkness. Everything around him was pitch black. He wondered among the darkness for what felt like eternity. Then he saw a light. He ran torwards it not wanting to remain in the darkness any longer. As soon as he got near it the light blinded him and he had to shield his eye from it.</p><p>That was when he woke up in a bed. A bright light over head. Wincing at the bright light a bit he sat up. Looking around the room he was in he could tell it was a hospital room of sorts. Pretty small and had a small window to his right. Looking out the window he felt slight dread as he realized where he was. He was at the Government's base. They must've found him and brought him back for answers. Perhaps that's the only reason they're keeping him alive. Once they get their answers they'll probably finish him off. Even Henry knew he wouldn't be able to fight off everyone.</p><p>Just then he heard the door open and panicked slightly. In came Charles, the General, and a girl that Henry recognized from The Wall. A fellow convict like himself. He gritted his teeth and glared slightly at the General. "Well, well, well. I didn't think we would meet again Henry. Considering what's happened you must be surprised at waking up here in enemy territory." Henry turned away from the General to stare at his hands. "Allow me to explain what happened. We had finally managed to find your secret base in the Dogobogo Jungle so we prepared to send our troops in to take you down. However when we got there everything was destroyed. As far as we could tell no one survived whatever had happened. So our troops scouted the area and Charlie here was the one that found you. Beaten and on the verge of death. He's the one you should be thanking for saving you. If Charlie hadn't found you you definitely would've died." Henry turned to look at Charles. He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.</p><p>"Now then. An explanation of what happened would be appreciated." Henry debated what he should do before eventually deciding on telling them everything. After all they would probably kill him either way. So after explaining everything ,which Charles had to translate since he's the only one that knows sign language, the General and the others took a few moments to take in everything. Henry just sat there in silence. Finally the General spoke up. "Well that's quite impressive bringing down the Toppat Clan by yourself. And I must thank you for taking them down. However if you were expecting a pardon you still haven't earned it. I don't trust you after what happened so if you want to earn a pardon I recommend helping the Government. You can team up with Charlie and his new partner Ellie who ,like you, is a fellow convict who is also trying to earn a pardon. That or I can send you back to The Wall. So what'll be?"</p><p>Henry thought about his choice. Earning a pardon would be helpful to him and potentially making some new friends would be nice. And he definitely didn't want to go back to The Wall. With his mind made up he agreed to work for the Government. Like the General said he would be put on a team with Charles and this Ellie girl and go on missions with them. And since he and Ellie were both convicts Henry was pretty sure that Charles was only there just to make sure they didn't step out of line. Although before he was allowed to go on missions he needed time to recover. After the group left Henry was left on his own. Having nothing to do he lifted his mechanical hand up to his left eye. He still had his eyepatch. He was glad for that but then he remembered something. His gloves. He looked around the room in a slight panic before he found them laying on a table next to the window. He let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what he would do without them.</p><p>In the few days that Henry was in bed his new teammates would come vist. At first Charles seemed to be a little suspicious of him but soon relaxed and talked with him like an old friend. And Ellie was friendly too. Henry had to teach her sign language so that they could communicate better. But she caught on very quickly. And being a fellow convict they would talk about some of the crimes they committed ,they did so in sign language or hushed voices as they didn't want anyone else to hear, as well as explaining how she broke out of The Wall. And once Henry got released from the Medic Ward he was given a small apartment in between Charles and Ellie. The very next day he was given his first mission. He left his gloves back at base as he didn't want them to get ruined during the mission.</p><p>While the mission was a success it wasn't without struggle. Henry noticed that he got cold very easily. Even the slightest breeze caused him to shake violently. Perhaps it was caused by Reginald tossing him into the frozen waters of Russia. That was the only possible explanation. He didn't mention it to his teammates as he didn't want to be seen as weak. He's a cyborg for heaven's sake! But after the 6th mission Charles told Henry to meet him in his apartment later. So after visiting the mechanics to make sure he didn't short circuit or anything like that he went to Charles's apartment. Charles was happy to see him and happily allowed him in. His apartment was actually pretty neat. One bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The living room had a couch, a small tv, and a DVD player with a ton of movies on a nearby shelf.</p><p>After taking a look around he finally asked Charles why he was here. Charles replied with a smile and told him to closes his eyes or eye since his left eye was covered with a eyepatch. So he did what he was told and he heard Charles walk off to his bedroom presumably. The sounds of him searching through cabinets, drawers, and his closet could be heard. Finally he found what he was looking for and came back to him. He then told him to hold out his hands and so he did. He felt Charles place what felt like a bag in his hand. Charles told him to open his eyes so Henry did. And in his hands was a bag made out of light purple wrapping paper and was tied shut with a white ribbon. Henry just stared at it for a moment before Charles urged him to open it. He untied the ribbon and removed the wrapping paper to reveal that inside was a white scarf.</p><p>The scarf felt so soft and warm. Henry then looked at Charles who had a slight blush on his face that mached his red hair. He scratched his cheek while looking away from him. He said that he noticed how cold he got during the missions so he bought him a scarf as a gift. Henry was happy beyond words. He hugged Charles ,which nearly made him lose his balance, before he pulled away and signing 'Thank you.' Which made Charles smile. When he saw that smile Henry felt a spark in his mechanical(?) heart. It was then that Henry realized that he was in love with Charles.</p><p>Now in the present day it was the day before Christmas. The Government was celebrating by doing a Secret Santa kind of thing. Where everyone is sent a link to a generator that has the name of every person in the army. When you click the 'generate' button it will give you a random person in the army. And that is the person you have to get a present for. And it's programmed to only generate a person's name once. The only ones that weren't on the list was Henry and Ellie as they are technically not part of the army. Henry had prayed that he would get Charles and he did. But now he wasn't sure what to get him. He spent most of the time looking for something that would be the perfect gift for Charles but couldn't find anything. Now he was laying face down on his couch while Ellie sat on a chair next to him. Ellie knew about his crush on Charles and promised not to say anything.</p><p>"Henry. Christmas is tomorrow and you still haven't gotten a present for Charles! This could be your big moment to tell him how you feel." Henry groaned as he got up. 'I know but I'm not sure what to get him.' Ellie sighed. "Have you thought about what he likes? Anything he could need?" Henry thought about it and he remembered Charles saying that he likes cute things. Like plushies, kitties, and puppies. He also likes helicopters...a lot. But those things don't seem special enough. Ellie got up and headed for the door. "Well I have to go work on my present. I hope you'll come up with something Henry." And just like that she was gone. Leaving Henry on his own. For about the next three hours Henry spent his time wondering around his apartment trying to think of something to get Charles when it clicked. He quickly put on his scarf and boots and ran out of the apartment building. The he spread his wings and took off.</p><p>On Christmas day Henry still hadn't returned and it was almost time to had out the presents. Charles was worried that Henry wouldn't be back in time. He already had his present ready. Since he spent 6 years working for the Government he knew what everyone liked. As he was getting ready to make his way to the center of the base he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door Ellie was there. "Hey Charles! You ready?" She was clearly excited and was already holding the gift she worked hard on. "Yeah but Henry is not back yet." Ellie gave him a encouraging smile. "I'm sure he'll be back in time." Charles smiled. After grabbing the gift he thoughtfully bought he headed out with Ellie. Pretty much everyone had already gathered in the center waiting for 6pm.</p><p>As Charles and Ellie searched the crowd they couldn't see Henry. Then before they knew it the count down began. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Everyone cheered as the clock struck 6pm. Soon everyone started dispersing to find the one they were meant to give their presents to. Ellie had given hers to General Galeforce and Charles had given his to a fellow pilot. Since Ellie wasn't on the list she didn't expect a present so she walked with Charles back to the apartment building they lived in. Charles was a little upset how nobody approached him with a gift. Just as they reached the entrance they heard the familiar sound of Henry's wings. They looked to see Henry land just a few meters away from them. Charles ran up and hugged him which Henry gladly returned. He turned to look at Ellie and she nodded and entered the building leaving the two alone.</p><p>Once Charles let go of Henry he said "Where were you? I was worried that you wouldn't make it back in time." Henry gave an apologetic look 'Sorry. I was busy getting your present.' Charles just stared at Henry with curiosity and excitement. "What is it?" Henry put out his hands out and Charles could see that it was wrapped in green wrapping paper covered in white snowflakes tied with a golden bow. He gently took it and opened it. It revealed a box that was shaped like a star and was painted gold and silver. There were also small emeralds around the border. He opened it to see the pictures he took of him, Ellie, and Henry whenever they successfully completed a mission. They were all precious memories to him. "Henry...this is amazing! I love it!" He was about to give Henry another hug when he noticed the expression on his face. He wasn't able to read the expression but he could make out that he was happy as he was slightly smiling. </p><p>"Henry? Are you ok?" Henry seemed to snap out of his dazed state before he signed. 'I...have one more gift for you.' Charles was slightly confused but curious as well. "Another one?" Henry nodded before signing again. 'Close your eyes.' Charles did as he was told and waited. Then a few seconds later he felt something on his cheek and he opened his eyes in surprise only for them to grow wide in shock. Henry was...kissing his cheek. Charles felt heat rush to his cheeks as Henry pulled away. Henry had a slight blush on his face as well. Not knowing what to say Charles kept quiet. Henry grabbed Charles's hand and Charles's face turned a bright red. Once Charles looked at him Henry broke the silence. "I love you Charles." Charles just stared at him in shock. This was the first time he ever heard Henry speak. His voice was quiet and a little raspy from lack of use but it still sounded like music to Charles's ears.</p><p>So Charles looped their fingers together and looked Henry in the eyes before saying "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it ends on roughly the same note but I still think it's good. And oh boy this one took me a while to write. And I hope the kiss part was ok as I'm not good at writing kiss scenes. And sorry if the characters are ooc. Also I'm not sure if it'll show up for you but please ignore the second note. It's the end note for chapter 1 and I'm not sure why it's there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Toppat King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first timeline that isn't fused with any other endings. So I hope you enjoy my version of the Toppat King ending. Also sorry for any errors. It's 6:12 am when I posted this. And I have school too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the leader of the Toppat Clan was filled with thrills and excitement for Henry Stickmin. He had a bunch of loyal followers, Ellie was his Right Hand Lady and closest friend, and he gets to go on as many heists as he pleased. It certainly was the perfect life for him. But there was one person that made him wish he had chosen a different path. And that person was Charles Calvin. During that mission to infiltrate the Toppat Clan's airship and steal evidence Henry had captured their leader Reginald Copperbottom and defeated his Right Hand Man. Reginald being defeated in a last resort had decided to hand over the airship to him.</p><p>And it felt as if time had froze. He could either choose to side with the Toppat Clan or side with the Government. While it would be nice to get his pardon continuing to be his theif like self is something he valued much more. Having made his decision he and Reginald had tossed out two dummies to distract the Government. And it worked. He became the leader of the Toppat Clan. But then during one of their heists Henry noticed that guards from The Wall were closing in on his group. So after the last member of his group escaped he stood there as he was hit by a tranquilizer and was knocked out cold. At The Wall he met Ellie and together they broke out. When they made it to their secret jungle base he, Ellie, Reginald, and Right Hand Man had to work together in order to launch their rocket. While they lost a few members they we're successful in launching.</p><p>Once they made it out of Earth's atmosphere Henry had officially recruited Ellie into the clan and had given her the rank Right Hand Lady. With Henry's leadership skills many members now refer to him as the Toppat King. Henry wore that title with honor. When he would go on heists he would always go with a different group as to not show favoritism. And when they successfully completed a heist he would share the profits equally among his group. Sometimes during heists he would meet a fellow theif or a group of them after the same valuables his group was after. They knew they wouldn't stand a chance at stealing the gem, treasure, or anything valuable if the Toppat Clan was there. However instead of leaving empty handed Henry gave them a opportunity to join the Toppat Clan. Any theif worth their records wouldn't dare pass up the opportunity to join. So joined they did.</p><p>This life was great but without Charles there has been a bit less joy in his life. Some of his members have noticed this as they often say that he doesn't seem to smile as often. They ask him if he was alright but upon not receiving a answer they stopped asking. The only time he seemed to smile was when he found something funny or is having fun doing something like teasing Reginald about when he and Right Hand Man were getting married. Or the food fight incident. It was just a normal time in the cafeteria when two toppats began fighting over something. Then one of them threw a piece of pie at the other only for them to dodge it. Right Hand Man had entered the cafeteria just then and ended up getting hit in the face with the piece of pie. Some tried their best not to laugh while others were filled with dread.</p><p>After Right Hand Man wiped the piece of pie off his face he grabbed another member's plate of pizza and threw it in the direction the pie came from. Then someone shouted "Food Fight!" And everyone began throwing their food at each other. Flipping the tables over to provide cover. It was like a snowball fight except with food. Henry meanwhile was laughing his lungs out as he watched on the cameras and was recording the entire event. Once he had catched his breath he stopped the recording and headed to the cafeteria. Once he got there everyone went silent. In his most serious voice he could muster he commanded everyone to clean up the mess they made and to go wash up. Once everyone got to work he left. He rubbed his throat slightly as it hurts from speaking and his laughing fit earlier. After all he hasn't spoken since he was maybe 10.</p><p>When he got back to his office he looked at a piece of paper. On it was his plan for the next heist. It was to break into a building that is said to hold the secret to finding a treasure that no one has found yet. Some say it may not even exist. But Henry was willing to take the risk. He even decided to go on this heist solo. He felt that it would be to risky if he were to send a group with him. So alone he went. He'll admit that he missed going on heists alone. It was just more thrilling. He snuck in through the vents to get into the computer room. All of these computers had files to help lead him to the treasure. After downloading the files he needed he destroyed all off the computers so nobody else could know about the treasure. Unfortunately that seemed to attract somebody's attention.</p><p>And that has led to the present situation. Henry was on top of the building that was at least 32 stories high and was standing near the edge. And in front of him was Charles who had come alone to stop him. His gun pointed directly at him. Henry had to admit that he was happy to see Charles again. He couldn't help the smile that crawled up onto his face. Although Henry had to wonder how Charles had found him. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" Henry wasn't afraid. Actually he felt...happy. Even though he was threatened to be killed he felt happy. Perhaps it's because of the fact that he had accepted that he was in love with Charles a month ago. He wasn't sure. "Now I ask you to come with me." Charles said as he took one step forward.</p><p>Henry could see it in Charles's eyes. He could see anger, betrayal, sadness, and it seemed like he had conflicting emotions. Wither to shoot or let him go it seemed. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. He took a few steps closer to the edge never taking his eye off Charles. He stopped as he was just one step away from falling. Still smiling he said "I'll take one final step. All you have to do is make me." Charle's eyes went wide. Suddenly filled with fear. He closed his eyes tightly as his hands started to shake. He dropped the gun as he fell to his knees. Tears starting to fall. Henry took this as his opportunity to escape. But not before slipping something into the pilot's pocket.</p>
<p>Charles's pov</p><p>I couldn't do it. I can't do it. Curse his pretty eye! Curse his nice smile. Curse these dang feelings! I have no idea how long I sat here crying but it was definitely long enough for him to escape. Why? Why couldn't I let go of these feelings for him? Wiping away my tears I grabbed my gun that was on the ground and put it back in the holster on my belt. As I turned to walk back down I felt something in my pocket. When I pulled it out it was a neatly folded paper. I unfolded it to reveal a note. After I finished reading it I couldn't help but blush in surprise.</p>
<p>'I may be a theif but you've stolen my ♡.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This timeline is mostly inspired by this song:</p><p>Hate me: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=F1ItkjdMJms</p><p>As well as this video (I don't take credit for this as it wasn't made by me): https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vGZqipCnSXI</p><p>Here is my version of it (Yes I use gacha life don't judge me): https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=J5BI_6Df86Q</p><p>All the credits are in the description of my video. Anyway sorry for self-promoting. But here is a question for all of you. Would you like me to make a chapter about Henry's backstory?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Special Toppat Ops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This ending is a fusion of Toppat Recruits and Special BROvert Ops. I did my best with it so I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another day in the Toppat Clan's space station. Henry and Ellie were talking about their latest heist. It was a success. While they were still new recruits they had climbed up the ranks pretty quickly. They were some of the higher ups. There was a ranking system among the Toppat Clan. It went in this order: Rookie-Skilled-Executive-Master-Toppat Ops-Right Hand Man/Lady-Toppat Leader. Henry and Ellie were in the Master rank. They were respected by their peers and Reginald. Impressed by their work Reginald offered them to be the new leader and Right Hand Lady. However they politely declined as they were satisfied with their current position.</p><p>"So what'd you think of that sapphire? Really pretty don't you think?" Henry nodded. A big smile on his face. 'What do you think our next heist will be?' He signed. Ellie shrugged. "Beats me. But I hope it's a good one." Henry leaned back in his chair a little. He was about to sign something else when Reginald's voice came over the loud speaker. "Attention everyone! We've detected a Government ship approaching the station. Those near the cargo bay prepare to engage the enemy." Then the speaker went quiet. Henry and Ellie were nearby so they grabbed their weapons and ran down the halls torwards the cargo bay. </p><p>Once they entered the cargo bay they noticed a light that signified that the door was opening. They quickly put on their oxygen masks just as the door opened. The Government ship was shaped like a ufo. There was a white flag attached to it signaling that they came in peace. It could be a trick. Once the door closed everyone in the area took their masks off and pointed their weapons at the ship. Who was inside was someone unexpected. It was the government pilot Charles that Henry had met when he was kidnapped by the Government. He had some kind of bag with him along with some members of the Toppat Clan that were captured during the raid.</p><p>Reginald and his Right Hand Man had entered the bay. Right had his gun pointed at Charles and Charles put his hands up to show that he surrenders. "I'll admit that you are brave for coming here alone without reinforcements. Did the Government send you with a message or try to negotiate with us?" Charles shook his head. "No sir." Reginald now seemed a bit suspicious. "Why did they send you then?" Charles took a small breath before responding. "No one sent me sir. I came here of my own free will. I've come to join the Toppat Clan." Henry just stared in surprise and Reginald seemed to stare into his soul. "And why do you think I should believe you? You could be a spy trying to get information." Just then one of the Toppats that came with Charles spoke up.</p><p>"He's telling the truth sir. He stole all of their files on us and deleted them from the General's computer. He even set us free. They were planning on killing us sir." Reginald stared at him before closing his eyes in thought. Then he turned torwards Henry and Ellie. "Henry and Ellie." They put down their weapons and got on one knee to show their respect. "Yes sir?" Ellie asked. "I want you two to keep a close eye on him. If he tries anything suspicious report it to me or Right Hand Man immediately." They both got up and nodded. "Of course sir." Reginald then turned to Charles. "What is your name young man." Reginald said pointing a finger at him. "Charles Calvin sir." Reginald nodded. "You'll be our newest member however you will also be under surveillance of two higher ups until you have proven yourself to be loyal to the clan. Is that clear?" Charles nodded. "Yes sir."</p><p>Reginald then turned to the other Toppats. "Stand down. He's our newest member." Everyone withdrew their weapons and went back to their tasks. "Now then Charles you should go with your superiors and start your initiation." Charles put his hands down and nodded. "Yes sir." Reginald and Right Hand Man left and Charles walked torwards Henry and Ellie. It was quite easy to tell who the higher ups are. Their outfits looked different compared to everyone else's. Henry wore a dark blue top hat with a black ribbion. Attached to it was a golden 'H'. He also wore a light purple shirt underneath his white suit along with a silver cape. Black dress pants and white boots. He also still had his light purple eyepatch and those white fingerless gloves with purple near the end of them.</p><p>Ellie had a pink top hat with a white ribbion tied around it. Attached to hers was a purple flower. She wore a red shirt underneath her black suit and she also wore a silver cape. She had ripped blue jeans that were tucked into her brown boots. "So are you ready for your initiation?" Henry could see a slight nervousness in Charles's eyes but he nodded anyway. So they left the bay and walked quietly down the hall. The initiation wasn't too special. Just a simple few questions. And Charles got to choose his new outfit and top hat. As well as the top hat accessory. He chose a dark green shirt and a black jacket ,that he left unzipped. As well as a dark green top hat with a blue ribbion. He had to cut holes in it so he could fit his headphones in. The accessory he chose was a clip that was shaped like a star.</p><p>Once he was done he looked himself over in a mirror. Meanwhile Ellie had turned to Henry. "Do you know him?" Henry nodded. 'He was a government pilot. I met him when the government kidnapped me to infiltrate the Toppat Clan's airship. They said I could get a pardon if I helped take them down. However I instead went against them and stole the ruby on the airship then fled.' Henry thought back on that day with slight nostalgia. Ellie nodded as Charles walked torward them. "Alright Miss. I'm done selecting my outfit." Ellie sighed. "Please. Just call me Ellie. I've never been one for formalities." Charles smiled. "Alright then." He then turned to Henry. "It's been a while huh Henry." Henry nodded. </p><p>'What made you want to join the Toppat Clan?' Henry signed and Charle's expression turned into a rage filled one. "I'll tell you but only if you both tell me a secret about yourselves." Henry and Ellie looked at each other and Ellie shrugged. Henry meanwhile wasn't sure what to say. He had a lot of secrets that he kept for years now. But perhaps sharing one wouldn't be that bad. He nodded. "Guess we have a deal then." Ellie said and Charles smiled but only slightly. "Well you see I overheard the General talking with another soldier. We had recently discovered a Toppat base where some of the skilled Toppats had hidden some valuables and information. Apparently the plan was for us to launch an attack while some of our men hacked into their database and take back the valuables." </p><p>Charles paused for a moment. And both Henry and Ellie were slightly concerned. "Once they had what we came for they would sacrifice me to the Toppats because of all the failed missions I've done recently." Ellie gasped and Henry made a strange sound that was a mix between a whimper and a sound of shock. "If the Toppats had found out about the stolen evidence and valuables they obviously would've wanted it back. So if it came to that they would offer me as a trade. After hearing that I felt betrayed. I have always thought highly of the General until that moment. So the day before the plan was put into action I broke into the General's computer and stole and deleted all the evidence of the Toppat Clan. Then broke out the Toppat members that we captured. After sneaking around base we managed to get to the bunker where the secret government prototype was. I'm the only one able to use it as I'm the one that tested it. We escaped but not without a few bullets hitting the ship."</p><p>After finishing his story Charles took a moment to catch his breath. Ellie was the first to speak up. "I'm sorry you were betrayed like that. But I promise you that we won't betray you. As long as you don't betray us. Right Henry?" Henry smiled and nodded. Charles smiled. "I promise I won't. Speaking of promises you both promised you would share a secret of yours. I promise not to tell anyone." Ellie was kinda hoping he would forget but sighed when he didn't. Although she doesn't know why she was nervous as she doesn't have any embarrassing secrets. "Guess I'll go first. I'm afraid of the dark. And I still use a night light." Charles and Henry stared at her. "I know that's a normal fear but aren't you a little old to be afraid of the dark?" Ellie sent a glare that sent chills down Charle's spine.</p><p>"If either of you dare tell anyone it'll be lights out." Henry and Charles quickly nodded. Then Charles and Ellie turned to Henry. Ready to hear one of his secrets. Henry sighed before signing 'Promise you won't make fun of me?' And they nodded. Reaching up to his face he removed the light purple eyepatch and opened his left eye with slight hesitation. Charles and Ellie stared in amazement. His left eye was a ruby red which was completely different to his brown eye. But what was interesting was that the pupil looked different. The pupil in his brown eye looked normal but his red eye's pupil looked like a diamond but very narrow. "Were you born like this?" Ellie asked after a moment of silence. 'Kind of. I was born part albino. My red eye and partial white hair symbolizes that. But if you're asking about why my pupil looks different then I was blessed with that.' </p><p>Charles and Ellie stared at him with obvious confusion. "What do you mean blessed with?" Henry shook his head. 'Sorry. I can't say anymore. Besides we have to start Charles's training.' Ellie nodded and Charles looked slightly nervous about his new training regimen.</p><p>A few weeks later Charles had proven himself to be loyal to the clan and Reginald had accepted him and dropped all suspicions on him. He went on a few easy heists with some of the rookies, along with either Henry or Ellie as the leader of the group, and successfully completed them. While sneaking wasn't his specialty he was pretty good when it came to fights or get aways. Being impressed Reginald promoted Henry, Ellie, and Charles to the Toppat Ops rank. Now they were currently just chilling in their rooms. Playing a few rounds of Among Us with some other Toppats. They were playing a private game and were connected to a voice chat to make it more fun (except Henry who typed in the chat box). Of course there were rules.</p><p>1. Mute your mic during the round<br/>
2. Unmute when a body is reported or an emergency meeting was called<br/>
3. Keep yourself muted if you're dead<br/>
And 4. No buddy system</p><p>Currently both Henry and Ellie were killed. There was only one Imposter which was Charles. They were already finished with their tasks and were waiting to see when the rest would figure out it was Charles. There was Henry, Ellie, Charles, Burt, Sven, Reginald, and Right Hand Man. Right Hand Man and Reginald would sometimes join in when they were not busy. Burt had found Ellie's body that was in Electrical and reported it. Henry and Ellie were hoping that they would call out Charles.</p><p>B: "The body was in Electrical." </p><p>S: "I'm pretty sure it was Charles."</p><p>C: "No guys it wasn't me! It was Reginald!"</p><p>R: "I think it's Burt."</p><p>RHM: "No it was 100% Charles."</p><p>C: "No it was Reginald. I was watching him on cameras."</p><p>B: "I also think it was Reginald. He was following Ellie when I last saw them."</p><p>R: "Let's just vote."</p><p>Reginald has voted.</p><p>Right Hand Man has voted.</p><p>Charles has voted.</p><p>Sven has voted.</p><p>Burt has voted.</p><p>Results:</p><p>Charles: 1</p><p>Burt: 1</p><p>Reginald: 3</p><p>R: "Wait Sven why'd you vote me! You said you were Suspicious of Charles!"</p><p>S: "It's a little sus that you suggested we should vote when we had 42 seconds left."</p><p>Reginald was not the Imposter.</p><p>R: "I hate you Sven."</p><p>S: "So I'm not invited to you and Right Hand Man's wedding then?"</p><p>RHM: "I'm voting you next Sven."</p><p>Henry and Ellie face palmed. Although they did laugh a little at the wedding part. Everyone knew that Reginald and Right Hand Man like each other. They were just too stubborn to admit it. The game continued on and Charles Killed Burt in front of Sven. In panic he quickly reported it.</p><p>C: "It was Sven!</p><p>S: "No it was Charles! He killed him right in front of me!"</p><p>C: "No he's lying!"</p><p>S: "Right Hand Man you believe me right?"</p><p>RHM: "Just vote."</p><p>Right Hand Man has voted.</p><p>Sven has voted.</p><p>Charles has voted.</p><p>Results:</p><p>Charles: 1</p><p>Sven: 2</p><p>S: "What?!"</p><p>RHM: "Told you I was voting for you next."</p><p>Henry and Ellie unmuted their mics along with Burt and Reginald.</p><p>E: "You guys are idiots."</p><p>Sven was not the Imposter.</p><p>Imposter wins!</p><p>C: "Better luck next time."</p><p>R: "I blame you Sven."</p><p>B: "GG guys."</p><p>H: 'So...when's the wedding? XD'</p><p>S, B, C, E: *sounds of giggles and snickers*</p><p>RHM: "I swear to god that if I hear anyone say anything about a wedding one more time I will toss all of you out of the ship!"</p><p>R: "I never want to play with you guys ever again!"</p><p>Reginald left the game.</p><p>Right Hand Man left the game.</p><p>Reginald left the chat.</p><p>Right Hand Man left the chat.</p><p>H: 'Well since they're gone anyone wanna help me make a plan to get the two together?'</p><p>E: "Dear god yes!"</p><p>C: "I'm in. Those two are so lovey dovey with each other it hurts."</p><p>S: "I'm definitely in. Those two were made for each other."</p><p>B: "Totally. They often look at each other in a loving way and the other never notices."</p><p>E: "I know right!"</p><p>C: "How about we get all the other Toppat Clan members in on this plan?"</p><p>S: "Totally. Me and Henry will contact everyone. What do you think Henry?"</p><p>H: 'Sounds like a plan.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I did the Among Us part right. And I'm slowly releasing hints to Henry's backstory in my au. Also I imagined that scene where Ellie and Henry were running to the cargo bay and I can't get it out of my head. If you watched the first (I think) Home Alone movie where the family was running through the thing you go through to get in the plane it's like that but with the interior of the Toppat Clan's rocket and more like an action movie. And my favorite part that I wrote was when Henry and the gang were coming up with a plan to get Reginald and Right Hand Man together. I also hope the part with Charles overhearing the plan and feeling betrayed made sense. I'm sorry if it doesn't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Toppat Civil Warfare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another non-fusion ending. Meaning it's not fused with any other ending. And I tried something a little different. I decided to show the mission and what happened afterwards because Toppat Civil Warfare is a short mission.</p><p>Warning: minor Henry Stickmin x Right Hand Man (though I guess you could see it as platonic).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shouldn't have abandoned her. If he helped her he wouldn't be in this situation. Multiple guns pointed at him one from Reginald, one from Ellie whom he had abandoned at The Wall, and a few others. He was either gonna get shot or he would walk off the plank to his death. Ellie had broken out of The Wall and followed him back to the airship. Then she told everyone what happened and the others turned against him. They were now gonna toss him off the ship and since he refused they pointed their guns at him. Unfortunately for them he had a plan.</p><p>Holding on to his hat he jumped off the plank and activated the propellers. Then he rammed into a part of the ship that wasn't as durable because it had been damaged recently. It has been fixed but it was less durable now. He landed in the cell that was holding Dave Panpa. The police officer he first met at the prison who didn't check the package and was fired, then he worked as a security guard at the museum where he stole the diamond, and now he was here. Captured for unknown reasons. When Henry became the leader he would often come and talk with him. It was slightly difficult as he didn't understand sign language very well but he learned little by little.</p><p>He somehow managed to break a hole in the door and it knocked down the guard that was watching them. He turned to look at Dave who was surprised and startled. He gave a quick wave before climbing out. "Henry?" Henry turned to see Geoffrey and Thomas locked up in the other cells. "We're with ya Henry! Get us out of here!" Henry nodded before he heard the other Toppat groaning and was getting up. He signaled to Dave asking for help. Dave turned to the other Toppat before taking in a deep breath. "Come on Dave you got this." He wispered to himself before lunging at the Toppat who grabbed Dave and slammed him onto the floor.</p><p>Henry quickly came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head pretty hard. He fell to the floor unconscious. "Good...good teamwork." Dave said as he got up and Henry gave him a smile as he signed 'Thanks.' to which Dave rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Henry found the key and freed Geoffrey and Thomas. "Thanks Henry. It's not right what they did to ya." Geoffrey said as the loud speaker came on. "The denouncement ceremony has been completed. Henry is no longer the leader of the Toppat Clan." Then it went silent. "How do you want to proceed boss? I got a few ideas." Geoffrey quickly told Henry his ideas as Henry thought about it. That's when he heard the door behind him open.</p><p>The other three gasped as Henry turned around. Henry tensed a bit at who was there. It was Right Hand Man. "I knew you'd be here. Don't think I was dumb enough to see you fake your fall." Henry didn't want to fight but if he had to he was going to in order to protect the few followers he had. "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight you." Henry and the others were confused. Was he here to capture them? Maybe destroy them. "I'm here to join you." Everyone stared at him in shock. Right was always very loyal to Reginald and the clan. What could possibly make him suddenly want to leave. Henry nodded in understanding deciding he'll ask him later.</p><p>'Let's go with deuces.' Henry signed. Geoffrey nodded. They sneakily made their way to the conference room which had the nearest escape pod. Right managed to clear out the area since no one knew he was leaving. Once there Geoffrey pressed a button that opened a door. "Quick everyone! Get into this escape pod!" Everyone piled in before the pod launched. They were all pressed against the wall and Right had to lean over a bit cause he was pretty tall. "Kinda...tight in here." Thomas said with everyone looking a bit uncomfortable in this closed space. Once they finally landed they rushed out of the pod and sighed in relief. Stretching to get the cramps out of their body. After about a minute Geoffrey turned to Henry. "What now boss? Looks like we're on our own." Henry rubbed the back of his neck before looking around.</p><p>They were in the middle of a desert with no signs of civilization anywhere. Then he got an idea. 'Right could you perhaps search for some shelter? It'll be much easier for you to look in the air.' Right nodded as he flew off. After checking on everyone to make sure they were alright Henry leaned on the escape pod as they all waited for Right to come back. Dave was smart enough to grab what little provisions they had in the small amount of time they had to leave. Just some cans of fruit he found in the kitchen on their way to the escape pod. A little while later Right came back. "There's a cave to the east of here. Follow me." Everyone followed him as he flew slowly in the direction of the cave. By the time they got there the sun was beginning to set.</p><p>As the others took a moment to rest Henry looked around for some sticks to make a fire. From what he heard deserts get cold during the night. After about 6 minutes of searching he found enough sticks for a fire. When he entered the cave he carefully placed the sticks down before using fire magic to light a fire. "Whoa! Where'd you learn that?" Dave said being both impressed and curious. 'It's a secret.' Henry said with a slight smirk. While Geoffrey, Thomas, Dave, and Right ate Henry just stared outside. Staring at the stars reminded him of his father. His father was always a star in his eyes. He snapped back to reality when he noticed Thomas waving his hand in front of his face.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna eat boss?" He asked with slight concern. Henry hadn't eaten a bite of his fruit yet. Henry nodded before slowly taking a bite of his fruit. Everyone else watched with concern. After they finished eating they all went to sleep deciding to make a plan in the morning. Later that night Right had woken to the sound of singing. It was quiet and soft but still beautiful. Looking around he noticed that Henry wasn't here meaning he was the one singing. Carefully getting up and sneaking out of the cave he found Henry sitting on a rock facing away from him. He had layed his top hat down on the ground showing his brown and white hair that was tied into a ponytail. Laying on top of it was his light purple eyepatch.</p><p>"Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep. Everybody's worried about me. In too deep..." a sniffle came from Henry. 'Is he crying?' Right wondered. Not wanting to bother him Right kept quiet. "Say I'm in too deep. It's been years I miss my home. There's a fire burning in my bones..." another sniffle followed by a sob. Right wanted to go over to attempt to comfort him but he wasn't sure how. He's never been good with emotions. "Still believe. Yeah I still believe..." Henry stopped singing as he started to cry. He was rubbing his eyes as he tried to wipe away the tears only for more to fall. Then he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Right. </p><p>Right was looking at him with slight concern. He gently wiped away the tears. This is the first time he saw what was behind his eyepatch. His left eye was a ruby red with a very narrow diamond shaped pupil. Completely different from his normal brown eye. He looked so vulnerable like this. Like a innocent child. He sat next to him while giving Henry a bit of time to calm down. Henry sniffled a couple more times before taking in deep breaths. Then silence. It was silent for a few minutes before Henry broke it. "Thank you..." Henry said barely above a whisper. "No problem but if you don't mind me asking what's wrong?" Henry stayed quiet. Staring at his hands while debating what to say.</p><p>'The events that happened kinda took their toll on me.' Henry signed. 'Reminded me of bad times.' Before he could continue Right placed his hands on top of his. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Henry smiled slightly. Grateful for his concern but there was something that's been on his mind. 'Why did you leave? You were always so loyal to Reg and the clan so why did you leave?' Right sighed. He knew he would ask him eventually. "It's actually the same reason as Ellie. During a heist I was captured and Reg abandoned me. He came back with reinforcements but it still didn't change the fact that he abandoned me. Plus I don't trust that Ellie girl. I'm guessing you were thinking the same thing?" Henry nodded. He couldn't believe that Reg had abandoned him. They always seemed so close.</p><p>"Do you mind if I ask why you wear that eyepatch? Beside the color and pupil being a different shape it looks fine. Pretty even..." Right turned away as he just realized what he said. Henry laughed a little at how embarrassed he looked. He tapped his shoulder to get his attention again. 'My mother made me hide it as a kid. She would get angry if I didn't. Plus I got bullied a lot because of it. Guess I'm just afraid of what others would think.' After Henry finished Right grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I'm sure you're followers would never judge you for it. You should at least tell them." Right said as he let go of Henry's hand. Henry thought about this for a few moments before signing again.</p><p>'Only if you promise to tell us your real name.' Right was quiet before eventually nodding. "Alright. Guess I'll start by telling you. My real name is James. But if you like you could still call me Right Hand Man or Right." Henry smiled. 'Welcome to the Mystic Toppat Clan James.' James chuckled. "You come up with that name just now?" Henry grinned and nodded. "I like it. I'm sure the others will too." James said as he got up. "You're also a pretty good singer Henry. A shame you don't sing more often." Henry blushed a little. Embarrassed that someone heard him singing. "Anyway we should go back now. It's pretty late and you need some sleep." James said turning around and walking back to the cave.</p><p>Henry put his eyepatch back on and grabbed his top hat before following. Once in the cave James layed back down in his spot while Henry reignited the fire. "Good night Henry." James said as he closed his eyes. "Good night James." Henry whispered before falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure why but Right Hand Man's real name is James. I just like it. And I decided to give the "Mystic Toppat Clan" a name other than the "Abandoned Toppats" or something like that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Also Henry was singing Fight Song in case you didn't know. But I changed one of the lines a little bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capital Space Resort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ending is a fusion of Capital Gains and Stickmin Space Resort. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry and Ellie were just chilling in Henry's apartment watching some tv. They took down the Toppat Clan and their new leader Right Hand Man just to steal their money cart. And they were now swarming with cash. They weren't sure what to do with it. "I'm bored. What do you want to do Henry?" Ellie asked as she leaned against the couch staring at the tv with a bored expression on her face. They both agreed not to go on a crazy shopping spree as they'll just end up right back to where they started. They only used the money for food and paying their rents. 'I don't know. As far as I know there really isn't anything worth stealing at the moment.' Henry signed.</p><p>They both sighed not really paying attention to the tv that was showing a random cooking show. 'What do you think the government did with the rocket?' Henry asked after a few minutes of silence. "I think they just left it there after capturing all of the Toppats. Well the ones that weren't in the train crash at least. Took all of the valuables on the train back as well. But I'm not sure why they didn't destroy it. After all someone else could steal it..." Ellie went silent as she said that. Then turned to look at Henry.</p><p>He had a big grin on his face and Ellie grinned back. It was clear that they both had the same idea. "So you want to go take that rocket?" Ellie asked with a particular glint in her eyes. Henry gave a thumbs up before turning off the tv. They hid the money cart near the Toppat Clan's jungle base and hid it with leaves and vines (Henry had slight deja vu doing that). They brought 1/4 of it back with them so they should have enough money for what they had planned. After grabbing his jacket and pulling on his dark blue shoes he and Ellie were immediately out the door.</p><p>It was a long drive to the Dogobogo Jungle but it'll be worth it in the end. Once they reached the Toppat base they started working. In order to get things done a bit faster they both did different tasks. Henry was in charge of bringing the money to the rocket and Ellie prepared the rocket for launch. Since it never launched the tanks were still full. Ellie disabled the weapons as they wouldn't be needed anymore. Henry had finished bringing in all the money which took a bit longer then he expected. But at least he was done. Then he thought of something. What about his diamond? And he knew that the Toppat Clan had stolen a emerald and a ruby. Did the government take them when they arrested the rest of the Toppats or were they already on the rocket locked safely in the vault? Only one way to find out.</p><p>When he entered the vault he expected it to be empty but load and behold the emerald and ruby were here. Perhaps they were brought here on the airship instead of the train cause they were too valuable to lose. Whatever the reason Henry was glad that they're here. He got out his phone and texted Ellie.</p><p>H: 'Ellie guess what!'</p><p> E: 'What is it Henry?'</p><p>H: 'The emerald and ruby that the Toppats stole are here in the vault!'</p><p>E: 'Really!? I'm on my way right now!'</p><p>A few minutes later Ellie showed up and was amazed that the gems were here. 'How about I bring my diamond here?' Henry suggested. Ellie pondered this for a moment. "How are we gonna bring it here? Cause my bike can't carry that much weight." Henry crossed his arms in thought. He sighed before replying. 'Perhaps we can come back for it later.' Ellie nodded. "Well preparations are complete so let's blast off." Henry smiled as they both left the vault. Ellie went to the cockpit and Henry sat in a very nice looking lounge on a comfortable chair. Soon the rocket lifted off and as Henry looked out the window he could see the blue sky turn to black and filled with bright stars.</p><p>........1 year later.......</p><p>It was rough setting up this space station but it was well worth the effort. The resort was called 'Red Peacocks Space Resort'. They called it that based off of Ellie's favorite color and Henry's favorite animal. Hiring was a bit of a struggle but they managed. When their employees first arrived they were absolutely shocked about how they were actually in space. Henry and Ellie decided not to reveal the name of the resort so it would be a surprise. Once they made the announcement of their space resort many people thought it was a joke but made a reservation anyway. And once they made the reviews the resort started booming.</p><p>Henry was in charge with Ellie being his manager. They did manage to get the diamond from Henry's apartment and it's now the centerpiece of the resort along with the emerald and ruby. Charles, the government pilot Henry met some time ago, would often book a reservation during Christmas. Everytime he came with the general and a few other soldiers. Since he was a regular, and because Henry might have a slight crush on him, Henry would gladly give him a discount. Whenever Henry had a chance he would spend as much time hanging out with Charles before going back to work. He would get teased by Ellie sometimes but he didn't mind much.</p><p>Some ex-Toppats that managed to get away from the government came to the resort looking for a job. And Henry and Ellie agreed as long as they didn't steal anything from their guests. They agreed to work under those conditions. Now in his office Henry was filing some paperwork. It was a rare occasion that the resort would be closed but for this month it was gonna be closed so everyone could have a vacation. His employees had already left for earth while he stayed to do paperwork. Ellie had left as well. Probably visiting her family. If he was honest Henry wasn't sure what to do. He didn't really have any family to visit since they were...anyway...all of his friends were busy with their own plans so he had nothing to do.</p><p>He checked his phone after hearing it buzz to see a message from Dave Panpa. Dave was freed from the Toppat Clan when the government found him unconscious in one of the train carts. He had small bruises and had a pretty bad blow to the head but he recovered just fine. He joined the government to support them in anyway he could. And so he could be with his best friend Rupert. He was one of the people Charles brought along with him for the holidays and even though Henry was the reason he was in that situation in the first place he forgave him. Rupert not so much. Still it made him happy to be forgiven. He tapped his texts with Dave to see what he said.</p><p>D: 'H-hey Henry! I heard about your vacation. If you don't have any plans maybe you could hang out with us. T-that is if you want too.'</p><p>Henry smiled Gently. He will admit that he might also have a crush on Dave but he was sure he didn't feel the same way. Plus he was sure Rupert wouldn't even allow it. Dave would often talk about a recent recruit they had a lot. Her name was super difficult to pronounce so everyone just called he Dr. V. The way Dave talked about her made it quite clear that he had a crush on her. So Henry kept his emotions to himself so Dave could be happy. Plus he didn't want to ruin it more than he already had. Shaking his head from his thoughts he turned back to his phone to reply.</p><p>H: 'Sure. Where should we meet up?'</p><p>Henry waited about a minute before Dave replied.</p><p>D: 'How about the Sweet Magic cafe?'</p><p>H: 'Alright. Meet you there.'</p><p>Henry put his phone away before getting up from his chair. He grabbed the paperwork and put it into his filing cabinet. Then he headed to his room to pack a few things before leaving. He wasn't sure why but he was sure he was gonna have a great time on his vacation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm kinda thinking of doing a separate fanfiction for this ending. About how the vacation went. Idk though. Maybe after I finish this and my other Henry Stickmin fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Update and a askblog is now available</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school. But I promise to upload the next chapter soon. But if you want to you can join the askblog I made for the Henry's from my alternate universe. Currently only 5 are available for asks but more will be added later. And this is my first askblog so please go easy on me. If you plan on joining here is a link to it.</p>
<p>Link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/multiverse-collision-askblog</p>
<p>Make sure you read the rules before submitting asks. And obviously you don't have to join if you don't want to. Anyway that's all I have to say. Hope you have a good day/night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Toppat 4 lyfe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ending is a non-fusion. And warning slight Henry x Reginald.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reginald wasn't sure what he was expecting from the new leader but certainly not this. During heists Henry was crafty, serious, and never showed any kind of fear. Outside of heists however he wasn't like that at all. He was more...flirtatious. No matter who it was he would take every chance he could to flirt with someone. Man or woman. Trans or Non-binary. It didn't matter. The reasons he flirted with everyone was unknown but his flirts were...very effective to say the least. His flirts always made the person he flirted with flustered. Even simple acts of affection caused them to go red. And while they wouldn't admit it to him Reginald overheard some members say that they would do anything for Henry if it meant he would flirt with them.</p><p>Reginald thought that was kinda bizarre. But he has noticed that some members have been working extra hard compared to when he was leader. Even some of the slackers had been less slacking since Henry became leader. He just didn't understand how his flirting caused this. No one seemed to be immune to his flirtatious acts. Not even Right Hand Man. Reginald had to applaud Henry for that achievement at least. When he first flirted with Right Reginald noticed an exclamation mark appear in his robotic eye before his cheeks turned pink and a heart appeared replacing the exclamation mark. He scoffed and thanked Henry for his kind words but it was clear that the flirt was a success.</p><p>How his flirting caused all this Reginald had no idea. He always assumed that his flirts were ones that pretty much anyone can do. But he was never certain. Mostly because he had never been flirted with in the 5 months that Henry has been the leader. At least not until today. Reginald and Henry were walking down the halls of the space station with Reginald discussing the plans for the next heist when Henry suddenly tripped over nothing. "Oh my goodness! Are you ok Henry?" Reginald asked obviously concerned as he helped Henry off the floor. Henry turned to Reginald with a smirk on his face. "Sorry. I can't help falling for you~." Henry said as he placed his hand beneath Reginald's chin and tilted his face so he could look him in the eyes.</p><p>Reginald felt a shiver go through his spine and his cheeks turned bright red. "O-oh. Well...I..." Reginald couldn't focus. Not with Henry looking at him like that. His chocolate brown eye staring directly into his jade green eyes. And he still had that smug smirk on his face. Reginald could feel his heart pounding like crazy. Henry removed his hand and stepped back a bit. Once Reginald took a moment to calm down he quickly looked away from Henry as they continued their walk to Henry's office in silence.</p><p>--------a few weeks later---------</p><p>Reginald wasn't sure what to feel about Henry's first flirt on him. It had happened weeks ago but he still couldn't get it out of his head. It was the first time anyone had flirted with him in general. It felt...nice. And every time he thought about it his heart would start pounding a little and his face would heat up. Was this feeling why everyone wanted to work harder? If that was the case then maybe it wasn't so bad that Henry was so flirtatious.  But he kinda wished Henry would flirt with him a bit more. Out of everyone on the station he was the one Henry rarely flirted with. Even Right Hand Man had been flirted with more than him! Now that he thought of it he did notice a few changes about Henry that had happened a few days before.</p><p>Usually he keeps his left eye covered with his light purple eyepatch but it seems like he's gotten comfortable enough with everyone that, unless he was going on a mission, he didn't wear it anymore revealing his red eye that sparkled like a ruby when he would get excited or mischievous. And he stopped using sign language and started talking with everyone. The only times he would use sign language was when he was too sick to talk. It was impressive to see how much he changed compared to when he first became leader.</p><p>Reginald was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice someone enter his office. Not until he noticed a hand waving in front of his face. He jumped a little before looking at Henry who was staring at him curiously. "H-Henry! What can I do for you?" Henry smiled gently as he took a seat in front of him. "Did you forget Regi? We were meeting today to discuss the next heist." Reginald blushed at the use of his nickname. "Yeah I did forget. I'm sorry. I can be pretty forgetful sometimes." Reginald said as he put his pen down and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed that he forgot something so important. "It's ok Regi." Henry said leaning back in his chair slightly. "I think it's one of your charms."</p><p>Reginald was surprised before his face turned a dark crimson. "Thank you Henry." He just realized that all the lights in his office were off. The only light source was coming from the desk lamp he had. Covering Henry's features with a dim light. It was almost romantic in a way. "Did you want me to turn on the lights? It's kinda dark in here." Henry shook his head. "No. This is fine." Reginald nodded and then it was silent. "So...the sapphire is highly protected in the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Do you have any ideas as to how we can get in?" Henry hummed as he looked at the map that Reginald had. The light in the lamp flickered a few times before it eventually went out.</p><p>Reginald yelped. As much as he hates to admit it he was afraid of the dark. "Are you ok Regi?" Henry asked with concern. Any kind of flirtatious tone was gone. Reginald's turned an even deeper shade of red out of embarrassment. He was glad Henry couldn't see it. "I'm fine I'm just...afraid of the dark." It was silent for a moment before Reginald heard shuffling. Then the ceiling lights came on. He completely forgot that the station ran on solar energy. Henry looked at Reginald from where he stood which was by the door. His legs were curled up to his chest and his hands were gripping his top hat like his life depended on it. He was even shaking a little. This gave Henry an idea and he smiled.</p><p>He walked over to Reginald who was watching him. Then he leaned down and gave Reg a kiss on the cheek. Reginald's eyes grew wide as he stared at Henry in shock. His fear from earlier completely gone. Henry laughed and gave him a wink which caused Reginald's face to turn red again. "Meet me after dinner?" His flirtatious tone was back and all Reginald could do was nod in response. Henry smiled a smug smile. "Great. I'll see you then." Henry waved and left Reginald to his own thoughts. Currently only one thought was going through his mind.</p><p>'Did he really just kiss me?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I couldn't really come up with a good plot for this as the Toppat 4 lyfe ending isn't really anything special. So to spice things up I decided to make Henry really flirtatious in this timeline. This is my first time writing a flirtatious character so forgive me if I did a bad job. I also was gonna have a black out situation but the space station runs on solar energy so that plan went out the window.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hope this was ok. It's my first time writing for the Henry Stickmin series. So sorry if it's out of character.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>